Brother
by Hikamiki
Summary: males nulis summary untuk yang kedua kalinya. EDITED!


Brother

Disclaimer : gk tau punya siapa?-lirik sana sini-  
Rating : M-plak- K aja masih inget dosa.  
Genre : Family/ Humor(gagal)  
Warning : -Jangan membuang sampah ditempatnya(?)

-Jangan godain anak dibawah umur

-Typo, OOC, OOT, DLL

**EDITED -gara2 banyak kata-kata yang hilang-**

Summary : halah gk pake sumari sumarian langsung aja! baca baca, kagak kagak. Jangan  
baca yang kagak-kagak (?)

Didunia ini terdapat 2 dunia, Assiah dan Gehenna. Dunia yang kuhuni  
ini adalah Assiah, sedangkan Gehenna adalah kebalikan dari Assiah  
seperti cermin yang menunjukkan gadis suci dihadapan gadis iblis. Atau  
seperti aku dan kakakku. Mengapa harus begitu? apa ini semua takdir?  
entahlah...  
05.00 a.m.  
Di apartemen yang cuma dihuni oleh 1 setengah orang, setengah iblis,  
dan 1 hewan siluman-nah loh- tampak sunyi dan angker. Mari kita intip kedalam.  
"Dudidudidam dam dudidudidam(2x) kamu makannya apa?" senandung Rin  
kelewat OOC sambil masak oseng tempe.  
"Tempe!" saut Kuro si kucing iblis yang cuma bisa didengar sesama iblis dengan wajah  
berseri-seri.  
"Saya juru masaknya~"  
"Okeh"  
"Ada oseng tempe ada semur jengkol semuanya dicampur"  
"Huek huek" mendadak Kuro mual dengernya.

Dikamar, disebuah kasur bertingkat.  
Bayangan samar-samar seorang Rin perlahan menjauh...  
"Nii-san..." gumam Yukio. Rin hanya tersenyum sambil perlahan sosoknya menjauh dari  
tempat Yukio berdiri. Sadar akan kakaknya yang kian menjauh, Yukio-pun berlari mengejar  
kakak kembarannya itu.  
"Nii-san! Nii-san! chotto matte. Jangan tinggalkan aku Nii-san" lirih Yukio  
"NII-SAN!" teriak Yukio yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya.  
"Mimpi? Nii-san pasti sekarang ada didapur." gumam Yukio.  
Kemudian Yukio berjalan kearah dapur. Dari depan pintu saja sudah terdengar suara  
Rin lagi asik masak sambil nyanyi dan suara kucing yang mengeong dengan tidak jelasnya  
(suara Kuro cuma bisa didengar oleh Rin yang notabene anak dari raja Satan) bikin kacamata  
Yukio jadi melorot lalu ia taekan kembali.  
CKLEK~  
"Dudidudidam dam(4)"XD  
"Nyaan~ ngeong~ mao~ Nngeek!" X3  
"Ohayou Nii-san." sapa Yukio ramah.  
"Ohayou empat mata bertahi lalat." sapa balik Rin dengan innocent.  
**JLEB**

Yukio bagai tertohok kerisnya Ki Joko Pintar.  
"Akama!" umpat Yukio.  
"Nii-san masak apa hari ini?"  
"Liat aja nih" kini Rin meletakkan masakannya diatas meja. Layaknya seorang suami yang  
bertanggung jawab terhadap suami(?)-geplaked by Okumura kuadrat-  
"Keliatannya enak. Itadakimasu~" tidak sadar bahwa Rin tengah menyeringai dibalik  
nampan.  
"Masakan Nii-san memang selalu namanya apa?" tanya Yukio dengan polosnya.  
"Itu namanya tempe diimport langsung dari Indonesia." jawab Rin santai.  
"Oh" gumam Yukio. Kuro hanya asik minum susu sambil cekikikan sesekali melirik ke  
arah Yukio dengan seringai.  
"Nii-san kenapa tidak ikut makan?"  
"Kau saja yang makan ini kubuatkan khusus untuk mu loh." Yukio yang  
mendengarnya jadi terharu.  
"UWOW! yang ini mirip steak. Namanya apa Nii-san?" tanya Yukio dengan mata berbinar-  
binar mulai OOC. Kuro reflek keselek susu. Rin mati-matian nahan ketawa.  
"Itu jengkol sayang~ fufufu..." ucap Rin dengan nistanya.  
"WUAPPAAAH?!" teriak Yukio kemudian berlari ke toilet. Dari toilet-pun dapat terdengar  
suara tawa laknat yang dikeluarkan Rin dan ngeongan tak lazim dari Kuro yang ctar membahana  
keseluruh ruangan. -eleh-  
"Dasar iblis!" Umpat Yukio pada kloset didepannya.  
'Sabar Yukio sabar. Rin itu kakakmu.' Yukio menyabari dirinya sendiri.

06.00 a.m.

"Kau mau kemana Yukio?" tanya Rin kepo yang muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Eh?!" Yukio menengok kearah Rin sedikit terkejut.  
"Bukankah sekolah libur hari ini?"  
"Aku ada tugas dari Mesphito-sama."  
"Oh si kepala botak itu." (yang inget episod 12 pasti ngerti.)  
"Jaga ucapanmu Nii-san." Yukio membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Mephisto yang entah dimana  
nyusruk kegot. (bosen kalau bersin atau keselek. Yang ini lebih MENANTANG(?))  
"Ne, Yukio boleh aku ikut?" tanya Rin penuh harap.  
"Tidak."  
"Hayai" Rin pundung dipojokan.

Pada akhirnya...

"Kenapa juga Nii-san bisa ikut." risih Yukio disepanjang jalan.  
"Karna aku tau kau pasti butuh bantuanku." ucap Rin PeDe. Yukio cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah  
dalam menghadapi Anikinya ini.  
"Ohayou Yuki-chan, Rin-kun." sapa Shiemi sambil bawa-bawa pot tanaman kantong semar dan kejora.  
"Ohayou Shiemi-chan." sapa balik Rin.  
"Mo ohayou. Shiemi-chan mau kemana?" Yukio melihat kearah tanaman yang dibawa Shiemi sambil  
bertanya.  
"Mau kefandom Naruto nganterin pesanan bang Zetsu." jawabnya polos sepolos pantat bayi-?-  
"Dimananya tuh?" tanya Rin kepo banget.  
"Di hutan piercieng, melewati ranjau c4, lalu berhalusinasi, trus harus nyumbang boneka sama permen  
lolipop, melewati sungai yang dihuni oleh siluman hiu jadi-jadian, melewati kandang biju, harus duel origami,  
harus rela bayar pajak kerentenir tikus bercadar, dan sampailah dijalan sesat pergoaan dewa Jashin. Di  
situlah rumah bang Zetsu berada." jelas Shiemi terlalu detil.  
'Ni anak mau nganter tanaman atau nganter nyawa?' batin Okumura kuadrat cengo.

11.30 p.m.  
**PLAK**  
Yukio terbangun dari tidurnya serasa ada yang menamparnya. Tahi lalatnya-pun berkedut(?) melihat Rin  
tidur disampingnya dengan iler yang udah ngebentuk pulau Honsu(?)  
"Nii-san bangun kenapa kau tidur diranjangku?!" teriak Yukio sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh  
Rin yang cuma dibales dengkuran kurang kenceng aka ngorok.  
"Kebo!" seru Yukio berangsut turun dari kasur. Karena gak pake kacamata, kaki Yukio belibet selimut  
walhasil sekarang Yukio ngegubrak dengan tidak elitenya. Selembar foto jatuh dari tangan Rin yang  
langsung nemplok manis dijidat Yukio. Buru-buru Ia mengambil kacamatanya didalam laci meja.  
"Darimana Nii-san dapat foto ini?" gumamnya sembari tersenyam sakit jiwa.

Di foto itu terlihat Rin sedang mencium pipinya waktu ia masih kanak-kanak.

Flashback

Sehari setelah Yukio mengetahui tentang kakaknya, Rin adalah anak dari sang Raja Satan. Mengingat itu membuatnya menangis semalaman. Sampai tiba-tiba...

Cup~

Rin mencium pipi Yukio yang masih menangis. Semua penghuni gereja heboh ada yang berteriak ada juga yang pingsan #lebay

"Kyaaaa... lutuna"

"Kawai~"

"Oh My Jash –eh God"

"Manisnya~"

Tentu saja adegan itu di foto oleh seorang exorcist yang bernama Shiro F.

"N-nii-san ke-kenapa..." Mendadak Yukio terserang Aziz Gagap Syndrome, dengan muka memerah menahan malu karena diliatin uskup-uskup yang mendadak jadi lebay.

"Pak Tua itu bilang kau butuh hiburan. Dia juga bilang kalau aku menciummu kau akan berhenti menagis. Ne, Yukio bukankah itu tanda sayang dari kakakmu ini.

"Nii-san" Yukio nangis lagi karena terharu.

"Pak Tua! Kau bilang Yukio akan berhenti nangis. Ini salahmu!" Dengan tidak sopannya Rin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan orang yang sudah Rin dan Yukio anggap sebagai Ayahnya sendiri.

"Meskipun benar seorang iblis, Rin tetaplah Kakakku selamanya." Batin Yukio kecil sambil menghapus air matanya (+ingusnya) dengan salah satu baju uskup yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ya ampun" Uskup itu cuma bisa pasrah.

"Perkataanmulah yang membuatnya menangis" Ucap Shiro sweatdrop

"KAU YANG SALAH!" Jawab Rin ngotot.

"Nii-san arigatou" Kata Yukio mengakhiri falshback

"Bagamanapun Kakak, kau tetap saudaraku"

Rin berguling dari tidurnya dan...

**GEDABRUK!**

Rin sukses nyungsep nibanin Yukio.

"NIIIIIIIIIII SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**-THE END-**

gak tau deh ini pantes disebut cerita atau enggak.

Behind the scene

Miki : panjang kali aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn-nya *takjub*

Hika : ZzzZZzzz *abis ngetik langsung tidur*

Miki : apaan melotot juga lu!

Hika : ZZZzzzzz! Kan udah ada tulisannya miki *nunjuk huruf Z*

Miki : entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hika so review

Hika : we exit! JAAAA NEEEE Minna – san! *kabur pake cara si kuroko*

Miki : *nonton ninja hatori*

Uneg-uneg coret di review...


End file.
